gsrfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobi Skill
Skill Skill of people's character's will obviously differ between from one person to the next. It is because of that we have utilized the databook from Naruto in order to help specify people's attributes in specific matters. Above you can see that there are 9 evident parts to the databook. Each section serves it own purpose into defining your character and how strong or smart they will be in the RP. To further explain these specific attributes, please look below. Strength: Strength is what determines your character's strength, or rather their ability to exert force. Speed: Speed determines how fast your character is. Intelligence: This will help factor in how smart your character is. Stamina: This will affect how the stamina plays in on your character. Ninjutsu: This will determine the effectiveness of your ninjutsu. Genjutsu: This will determine the effectiveness of your genjutsu. Taijutsu: This will determine how effective you'll be able to fight, such being how you throw your punches. Bukijutsu: This will determine how effective your character is with a specific weapon they may specialize with. All of these will factor into the overall performance of your character as a fighter and how they may have to react in battle. As noted on the Rank page, someones Databook or skill has a set amount of points. These points also have a cap to them, thereby ending the continued progress. However, not said on the page is the fact that someone's skill is independent of their rank. As a person, you will be able to go beyond the set amount and transgress to the greater skill. In example being if a Genin were to train hard enough then he could become on par with a Chūnin. There are limitations set in place, however, so that someone does not become too powerful as lower ranks. Once a person goes above their skill level, they are stressing their bodies out so training sessions will begin to count less and less as you push yourself to your limit. The set amount someone may earn from a session if they're over the limit is .10 points. As you go on, if you're generally stuck in that rank at a later age this limit may be relieved but only at the discretion of the Council. Another limit being that you can only go one skill level up, so if you were a Genin then you could only become at the skill level of a maxed out Chūnin.Another thing to note whenever you go over the skill limit, you also gain the qualities of the rank. So say if a Genin were to become of Chūnin skill then he would be able to learn B-Rank techniques and also learn even more jutsu. ---- The Stamina System Another large part that will contribute into how your character fights is their stamina. This will specifically affect how long they can fight and how affective their jutsu may be after a certain period of time. The Stamina System is something that helps introduce a sense of timing within a fight. It is basically a system dependent upon your Stamina portion of the data book, where depending upon the number of what you have could affect how long your character's may last within battle. In example, if two shinobi were in battle and it had been dragging for a bit: #Both character's stats would be decreased given a sort of stress both mental and physical upon the two presumed enemies. #At one point or another, one of the two or both by chance, would give a moment's rest to restore their stats to a certain extent (because let's be real, taking a quick breath or two will not get you all hyped up for something). How this works is dependent upon both your Skill Level and the exact amount of Stamina you have, this isn't to say though that higher levels will be able to last longer. One way to help separate a sort of distinction between ranks and said of points, you can look at the table below to see all 5 sections and generally what numbers linger within them. The Five Sections As noticed, how good your stamina (in this specific case) is dependent upon your given stats. Their are 5 sections: Bad, sub-par, okay, good and great. One could say that if you have bad stamina then you probably won't last as long as your colleagues, but you probably noticed that by now. There is a general rule as far as it goes with how the character reacts to something. Bad In this case (depending upon the level) Bad is generally very bad for your character and the decay rate is at 2x. Sub-par With sub-par, the decay rate is at 1.5x, not necessarily as bad as Bad but it still is a bit of a hinderance if you range within this area. Okay As perhaps expected with this, okay is the neutral sort and is the average decay rate for the skill level. Good Good is the opposite for Sub-par where the decay rate is actually 0.5x Great Great is as expected, with a decay rate of 0.25x Well, what are the average decay rates (ADR) for each skill level? Genin-Level Decay of points begins around 10 rounds (which would be 120 posts with 2 fighters, 30 with 3 people and so on) with a starting decrease of .25 points and then from each other round from then on the player's stats (stamina unafflicted) go down at the average of .10 points. To examplify how this would work, say two Genin are sparring against one another and they're on the 6th round. It finally ended, and both all around have 1.25 points at the time being. One Genin has bad stamina, while the other has great. The one with bad Stamina would then have 1.05 whilst the other would have still been around 1.22 (as we round off whenever the numbers drop into the thousandths from the multiplication of the average). This should also keep into mind that Stamina can be a backstabbing pain whenever not used properly. Chunin-Level: Decay of points begins around 8 rounds, the only difference being is that the decay rate is now .8 points. Jonin-Level: DR begins around 6 rounds now, with a decay rate of .6 points, this is the point where after the mark then every round then on counts off that deduced amount. Village Head Leve: DR begins on 4 rounds now, with a decay rate of .4 points.